pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Noodle Dance
The Noodle Dance is a song and dance routine performed by (and possibly created by) Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter to help them think of ideas when they are stuck on a problem. Other characters often join the dance as well. When one of the characters, often Jelly, gets an idea, a light bulb appears over their head and a "ding" sound is heard. Peanut often doesn't want to perform the dance at first. This inspired Dennis from Stanley, another production of Cartoon Pizza, who never wants the dog Harry and cat Elsie to sing "The Great Big Book of Everything" song. Peanut confesses in "Whistling Up the Wrong Munchy" that what really bothers him is the idea of looking silly in public. "Noodle Dance" was written for the program by Dan Sawyer. As presented on the original Playhouse Disney album, the lyrics to the song are as follows: Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the noodle dance Solve a problem, it's no strain Use your noodle, that's your brain Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the noodle dance There's an answer you can find Use your noodle, that's your mind In a bind, just use your mind Use your noodle! (Listen to a Song Sample) Others lyrics are sometimes heard, often in double-length stories where there is additional time to fill, or alternate music may be used. In "Nanner Says 'I Do'", instrumentals of "The Wedding March" (from "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by Felix Mendelsohn Bartholdy) and "Lohengrin's 'Bridal March' " ("Here Comes the Bride") were added to the Noodle Dance music. An alternate version of the song with spooky music and altered lyrics was featured in "A Hoohaw Halloween." Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance Goblins, ghosts, trick or treat Make a Halloween complete Another alternate version, featuring a Texan flavor, was used in "Goodbye Lake Hoohaw." Noodle, use your noodle Everybody do the Noodle Dance Solve your problems in a snap Hop hop hop, clap clap clap You can do the Noodle Dance! Use your brain, do the dance Nod your head, take a chance Everybody do the Noodle Dance There's answer you can find Use your noodle, that's your mind You can do the Noodle Dance! An instrumental version of the Texan flavor Noodle Dance was used during the episode's closing credits. In "Ducking Out on Valentine's Day," Flick did the Noodle Dance by himself. "Noodle, noodle, do the Noodle Dance! Use your little ducky brain!" In addition, he's also done a Noodle Dance by himself in "The Tell-Tale Candy Wrapper," "Flick's Big Fakeout", and "Easy as Pie,". Trivia * Pinky Dinky Doo, another Cartoon Pizza production, had a song performed by the title character which filled a similar function when she needed to think up the answer to a problem. "If I have a problem / Don't know which way to go / I think and think and think and think / And suddenly I know! / Come on, Pink, Think!". Gallery PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 2.jpg|Peanut and Butter dancing PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 3.jpg|Peanut dancing alone PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 4.jpg|Peanut lifts up Butter PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 5.jpg|Jelly gets an idea PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 6.jpg|Pinch spreads around flowers PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 7.jpg|A mouse in a wheelchair does his spin PB&J Otter - Halloween Noodle Dance 1.jpg|No dancing for Peanut PB&J Otter - Halloween Noodle Dance 2.jpg|Feet at rest PB&J Otter - Halloween Noodle Dance 3.jpg|Peanut gets an idea The dollhouse 3 0009.jpg Middle east 002 0006.jpg Noodle dance 7 0001.jpg Noodle dance 9 002 0036.jpg Middle east 002 0009.jpg Jelly, Opal and Dr. Molar Fox Noodle Dancing 2.png|Jelly, Opal, and Doctor Molar Fox doing a Noodle Dance in Butter's First Checkup. Mayor Jeff and Woodrow Woodchuck Noodle Dancing.png|Mayor Jeff and Woodrow Woodchuck dancing. Jelly and Baby Butter Noodling again.png Category: PB&J Otter Songs Category:Songs